


A morning on top of Agrabah

by madeinfrance



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M, but i can't spend time on it and well, following the live-action movie, i wanted to post something Aladdin because god I love them, this is so not perfect i'm cringing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinfrance/pseuds/madeinfrance
Summary: Jasmine gently kisses the side of his neck. "Good morning, my love."Aladdin turns his head then, his eyes not able to meet hers but enough that she can see the soft, yet too small smile on his face. She drops another kiss to his cheek, and his barely restrained sigh tells her that she's not the only one developping a slight separation problem."Hi." He gives her hands a squeeze. "I'm sorry I disappeared."





	A morning on top of Agrabah

As she crosses the threshold, she smiles as Abu comes to meet her, scrunching down to scratch his chin.

She really has become fond of that little face.

"Hi there." The small devil just points up, troubled as he tries to tell speak to her with his own monkey words. "I know, I know," she whispers, her gaze following his movement for a second. "That's why I'm here. Could you give me a moment?"

It's a true testament to the trust that's been building between them that Abu immediately jumps off the same way she just came, heading outside.

She squares her shoulders, gets up and take an imperceptible breath.

Climbing the last few stairs, Jasmine takes off the veil that had granted her anonymity during her walk here and lets it fall on the cushion as she gets to the top, turning so she's directly behind him.

She draps her arms around his body and holds him close, as close as she can, her heart skipping a beat as usual when he puts a hand over her joined ones. She feels herself relax a little as she breathes him.

A night and half a day - that's all it took for her to miss him already, apparently.

Content at last, Jasmine gently kisses the side of his neck. "Good morning, my love."

Aladdin turns his head then, his eyes not able to meet hers but enough that she can see the soft, yet too small smile on his face. She drops another kiss to his cheek, and his barely restrained sigh tells her that she's not the only one developping a slight separation problem.

"Hi." He gives her hands a squeeze. "I'm sorry I disappeared."

"You didn't. And you don't have to justify yourself to anyone: you're free to come and go as you please, you know that."

She really needs him to know that.

"Actually,_ I'm_ sorry I'm intruding on your alone time. But I really, really missed Abu." She's proud of herself when that earns her a chuckle that she can feel agaisnt her own body.

The smooth material of his tunique is soft against her face when she mumbles against it. "Is it okay if I stay?"

"Of course - I wouldn't want to be the one that separate you two." She snorts."He really is starting to love you more than me, you know," he adds, a fake jealousy behind his words. "That's a problem."

"Well, Rajah is smitten with you too, so we're both counting casualties here."

Their smiles slowly die, and they fall silent then, her eyes fixed on the majectic contours of the palace, the streets buzzing with energy underneath them. Aladdin draws slow, regular patterns on her skin, and Jasmine just tucks herself closer in his neck, the sent of his skin warming her everywhere.

It has only been two months, and it still blows her away how sometimes, she feels like she's known him for far longer.

How safe, and at ease, and peaceful and just herself she feels around him. Dahlia had told her similar things about her and Genie.

Maybe that's just the way it is, when you're in love.

She doesn't know how much time passes before he speaks again.

"So - how did you get there alone without being recognized, my Sultane?" Jasmine smiles.

Ever since her coronation, and given the fact that they're often taking trips to the city, her face has indeed become a lot more familiar to the people of Agrabah.

"The usual veil for the face, of course. No guards, no Rajah - not that he was happy about it. No jewels, not even my mother's bracelet, I took the less busy streets you've shown me, and I made sure to borrow a dress from one of the maids so that even the most obervant of us don't get it," and he throws his head back at that, amused.

"That's very impressive."

"I know, right?"

Turning in her embrace, he finally, finally allows her to see his beautiful face.

Her favorite one.

She can't help but notice how slightly less bright his eyes are, almost a little sad, before he's taking her own face into his hands and kissing her, again, and again, and again.

When the young leader opens her eyes, he's already looking at her.

"Hi." She smiles, nuzzling him gently. She locks her hands at the small of his back, and he does the same, effectively stopping her from going very far.

Not that she wants to.

"Hi," she whispers, lips close before leaning back just enough that she can see him properly. "So: do you want to talk about it?"

He looks away, then, a little uneasy, but Jasmine expected that. "And before you even think about pretending that everything's okay, don't forget that we said no more lies."

She feels his body stiffens against hers. "I know something has been bothering you for a few days now. Please talk to me."

It takes him a minute. He leans his head against the wall they're resting on, as if trying to find the right words, but she doesn't mind. He can take as much time as he needs, as long as he gets it off his chest. Lets her help.

Finally, he looks at her for a second before disentangling their bodies, and goes to seat on the edge of his improvised balcony, legs dangling in the air.

"The wedding is in a week," is all he says, his eyes still on the ground beneath him.

"Yes, it is." She makes sure ton control her breath despite her rising heartbeat as she utters her next words, dread in her stomach. "Are you having second thoughts?"

She's relieved that she's sounding so calm, but even more so that his answer is immediate. Certain.

"About you? None. I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

He finally looks back at her, that way that's only meant for her. "I love you."

Jasmine releases a breath she didn't know she was holding, which, by the way he gently smiles at her, he notices.

"Please never doubt that. It's just -" He hesitates, unsure, and raises an eyebrow at her, smirking a little, a challenge in his tone. "Promise to let me finish?", and yes, of course she does.

She does get closer though, sitting right next to him, her leg brushing his. Once she's settled, he finally speaks.

"Well, for one - I'm a street rat. And I'm not ashamed of that, but that means that I don't even know how to read, how to fight properly, how to behave in diplomatic encounters - clearly - and I think that's just the bare minimum to being a good support to the Sultane." He chuckles, no amusement in his tone.

She thinks she can see frustration carved in his features, and she wants nothing more to make it go away, make him see things clearly.

But, true to her words, Jasmine bites her tongue, and waits.

"I'm a thief, that's the only thing I'm good at, and not only does that mean I will be close to useless in helping you, that also means that there's a chance that that reputation might reflect badly on you. And more importantly, I'm -"

Aladdin sighs, and the young Sultane feels her heart tighten. Looking straight to her eyes, he admits to what seems to trouble him the most.

"I never had a real family, Jas. And because of that, and all the things I've just said, I'm afraid... I don't know how to be a good husband to you. And, one day, a good father, I guess."

Silence follows his last, rushed words. Taking in each and every one of them, Jasmine nods, her own thoughts taking over as she looks back at the palace in front of them.

Once again, she's not sure how much times passes before another voice rises. This time, her own.

"Did you know...Did you know you're the first to ever fully support me?"

Jasmine feels his gaze - frown, really - on her, and she turns her head to look at him, a small smile she can't help on her face. "No question asked, not a doubt in sight, just - pure faith."

She chuckles, her eyes drifting back to the animated market underneath them. "From the moment we met, too - without even knowing me. You helped me flee, you convinced me I could make that jump, you supported my dream of leading Agrabah - you _understood_ it."

Jasmine shrugs. "You're the only one. Baba and Dahlia love me, I know they do, of course - but he was always too afraid to really believe in me, and she never understood why I couldn't just settle and enjoy the comfortable life I had. And they had their reasons. But you - you did believe, and you did listen and sympathize, even though my problems were ridiculous compared to yours."

"That's not -", but she shushes him gently, a coy smirk on her face and a finger on his lips.

"My turn to talk now, love."

Obediently, he lets her continue, but not before kissing her index, smiling. She lets her hand travel on his jaw, her thumb grazing the skin on his cheek, before locking her eyes on his.

"I always knew I could lead, but I never dared to believe I would be lucky enough to find somebody I would want to do it with."

Shaking her head slightly, she continues, firm, as she drops her hand. Needing him to understand.

"And the craziest thing is, it's not just about me loving you, or you being the companion I've always needed."

Focusing, she explains herself. "You're a street rat, yes. You're part of the people: you know them, you understand them, you can relate to their troubles. You, of all people, have lived through them. On top of that, you know every corner of this city, every one of its alleys, of its rules. Do you realize how precious that knowledge is?"

He's listening now - still confused, doubtful, but listening - "I cannot pretend to rule a kingdom that I don't know, and thanks to you, I'm learning to. You don't seem to even be aware of it, Aladdin, but - you're so involved during the Council meetings. So passionate, so useful. This week alone: without you, how do you think the plans for the new school would have gone?"

There's a slight colour to his cheek now, and Jasmine stop herself from smiling.

"Yeah, well - you couldn't have know about the neigboorhood, I - "

This time, she can't contain her pride.

"Exactly: we couldn't have. None of us. Much like we couldn't even begin to understand what those children face, among other things. Also, your reading skills are improving impressively fast, and I'm your teacher so I should know." He gives her a look, but smiles."Given the jam incident, we'll keep you away from public speeches forever, of course, but apart from that, you're fine."

He's laughing now, a true laugh, some of the weigh that's been troubling him slowly lifting, but she's not done.

"You're not a fraud." His smile weakens at that, a truth he can't see, but she won't let it. "You're right where you should be. The people respect you, I respect you, the palace respect you, and I'll be glad to have a chat with those who don't."

The next part is not as easy as she would have liked. In admitting something that's not as simple too, in asking him to not fear something she's terrified of herself.

She links his fingers with hers, seeking a comfort he instantly brings as he tightens his grip.

"As for the family part of it all...I'm afraid too, you know."

She only meets his confused gaze for a second. "You're free, so free, unrestrained, and I'm afraid to steal some of that from you by imposing you that new life." She knows he's trying, but at her last words, Aladdin can't stop himself.

"Jasmine, you're offering me your love, and your home, and your food - I owe you everything. How can you even think that - "

"I'm afraid I won't make you happy," she cuts him. She finally meets his eyes, and despite her troat tightening up, manages a smile.

Without looking away from her, Aladdin brings their joined hands to his lips, lingering there for a second as his eyes close.

He drops another kiss to her cheek, then, her neck before burying his face there. Her eyes flutter close. "You're the only one that can, though. That does. I'm so in love with you, it frightens me sometimes."

Chuckling, Jasmine fights to keep any tear from espaping her. "Yeah, well, I know the feeling."

It's almost ridiculous, how good and reassuring his words feel, when he shows her just how much she means to him everyday, most of the time without even knowing it.

Pre-wedding nerves must be for everyone to enjoy, she guesses.

Aladdin brings his face back to her level, and not willing to break the contact - and really, how needy has she become? - Jasmine closes the distance, her forehead against his.

"I love you, and I need you - as the kingdom does. Please never forget that - and please, come to me when you do."

Releasing a soft sigh, Aladdin brushes her lips with his for barely a second. "I promise, Princess."

"Well, that's settled then," she whispers, digging her teeth in her bottom line to stop her widening grin. "But as far as children go, I'm afraid I can offer any reassurance: I'm clueless. I held a baby once, and I think I was doing a terrible job of it, because both her mother and my father went white with worry. I've never held another since - well, don't make fun of me!"

And, just like that, the heaviness is gone, at least for now, replaced by his trade mark, wonderful laugh.

She's laughing herself now, more at his open, wide grin as he lays down on the ground, very amused at the image forming in her head, telling her how sorry he is when he's everything but. Rolling her eyes, Jasmine leans back on her arms.

"Go ahead, make fun of your bride to be, my love. Enjoy it now, because as soon as we get back to the palace, Dahlia wants to see us about the very important matter of the table floral arrangements."

She looks down at him with a crooked grin. "And I've just decided that I will have an important meeting I can't miss at that same time."

The groan that she earns is a victory almost as great as the return of that big smile of his.


End file.
